With the rapid development in communications technology, mobile devices have become an integral part of many people's lives given the portability and the growing number of applications available on mobile devices. Today, individuals can perform a wide range of functions such as e-mail communications, web surfing, electronic commerce, etc. via mobile devices. Furthermore, with the wide popularity of social networking, communities of users stay connected through the Internet. With a mobile device equipped with both voice and data capabilities, it is common for the user to utilize the voice channel to conduct a phone call while at the same time, utilizing the data bearer via one or more applications to access data. These are known as multiple radio access bearer (mRAB) calls, which can introduce a higher probability of dropped calls.